All is lost
by countegor
Summary: Voldemort actually wins and kills Harry Potter. Harry remains dead. An obscure future awaits.
1. Chapter 1

**All is lost**

_Introduction_

Voldemort lifted his wand and held it between his large white fingers, and pointing to Harry's face shouted:

_"Avada Kedavra!"_.

Harry Potter fell to the Forbidden Forest's floor with a big thud, lifting large amounts of dust, then everything went quiet. The boy who lived had an horrendous expression in his face, and his eyes were open, but there was no color filled on them. His glasses fell a few inches from him. Voldemort commanded Narcissa Malfoy to watch if the boy was dead, which she did inmediatly; she searched the boy for any sign of breath but it was hopeless.

"Well?", Voldemort asked.

"He's dead", Narcissa affirmed.

"M-My Lord! That means...?", came Bellatrix Lestrange's inconcluse words.

Voldemort snarled, standing a few inches beside her, and without didn't even dare to look at Bellatrix, who was seeing him like a hero's golden sculpture, he said, coldly:

"We won, yes. Any doubts about _it_, my dear Bellatrix?".

Bellatrix bent down to one knee and replied, "No, sir. Not at all. We all shall praise Lord Voldemort. The one and only!".

In a quick move, she signed others to praise him. All the giants, all the giant spiders, some gnomes, the Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix all made reverences to Voldemort.

"You're praises will not be needed, Bellatrix, you've done enough. What we must do is tell the rebels at Hogwarts that their beloved Harry Potter is dead, so to show them some fear, and show them they failed", Voldemort said, without even looking at his crew. He raised his eyebrows and a death looking smile rose between his cheeks. He looked at Hagrid, the half giant animal keeper, who had his hands tied behind his back. "Release him!".

The giant holding Hagrid did as he was told. He cut the ropes. "Now, Hagrid, go and carry your beloved hero and show it to your friends. Someone put on his glasses!".

A Death Eater slammed Harry's glasses back on his face, then stepped back. Hagrid slowly carried Harry's body in his gentle arms, his eyes wet and puffy. He started walking slowly, and Voldemort's crew followed him.

"BANE!", Hagrid bellowed. "Happy now, are yeh, that yeh didn' fight, yeh cowardly bunch o' nags? Are yeh happy Harry Potter's -- _d-dead_...?". He could not continue, but broke down in fresh big tears.

Some Death Eaters called insults at the centaurs, then continued walking past the huge forest. "Stop". Hagrid and all Voldemort's crew stopped.

Voldemort magnified his voice, and it swelled through the grounds.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to rest, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together".

Voldemort walked ahead of Hagrid and said, "Come". Hagrid obeyed and followed his command. When they crossed the Forbidden Forest, they were facing the school doors. "Stop", Voldemort commanded and the troop came to a halt. The Death Eaters spreaded in a line.

"NO!", Professor McGonagall shouted.

Bellatrix laughed. The survivors of the batlle came out onto the front steps to face their vanquishers and see the truth of Harry's death for themselves.

"No!"

"_No!_"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's voices were worse than McGonagal. The crowd of survivors took up the cause, screaming and yelling abuse at the Death Eaters, until--

"_SILENCE!_", Voldemort cried. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs!".

Hagrid put Harry's body on the grass.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!".

But Voldemort's words were cut when someone from the croud charged at him. The figure was disarmed in an instant, and sent back a few inches.

"And who is this?" he said in his soft snake's hiss. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue fight when the battle is lost?

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?".

"Ah, yes, I remember". He looked down at Neville, who was struggling back to his feet. "But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked Neville, who stood facing him.

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom".

"I'll join you when hell freezes over", said Neville. "Dumbledore's Army!".

In an astounding confusion, the sorting hat fell to Neville's feet, coming from a broken window from the castle.

"There will be no need of a sorting hat. You're all belonging to the house of my ancestor, Salazar Slytherin", Voldemort said.

The yelling and the insults increased, and before Voldemort could shout them to silence again, Neville took the sword of Griffindor in his own hands. With an amazing move, he cut Nagini's head, which strolled to a nearby river. Voldemort screamed in rage. Bellatrix shouted, "My Lord!"; then looked at Neville and said, "_Avada Kedavra!_".

And that was the end of Neville Longbottom.

In another surprising move, Ron shouted, "_Crucio!_", and pointed his wand to Bellatrix's body. She screamed in horror and her body contorted in pain. Ron shouted this over, and over again, then he stopped, and Bellatrix stopped moving. Voldemort screamed again.

Ron, satisfied, looked at his master piece. Suddenly, he felt someone behind him, which was none other than Fenrir Greyback looking at him in wolf form. "Ron! Watch out!", Hermione shouted. As Ron turned around and saw Greyback's fangs, someone pushed the werewolf aside. Remus Lupin was struggling with Greyback, and in defense, the werewolf stuck his fangs in Lupin's neck.

"You can't turn me into a werewolf, you idiot! I am one already!", Lupin shouted.

"But I can rip your flesh apart!", Greyback retorted.

"Oh, no you don't!", they heard McGonagal's voice.

The old lady shouted, "_Petrificus Totalus!_". Greyback turned to stone.

Then, it was when Voldemort couldn't take it anymore. "_Crucio!_", he pointed at Lupin, "_Crucio!_", he pointed at McGonagal.

Ron stood still, without moving, he watched how Lupin and McGonagal were struggling with pain. His own legs turned to jelly. Voldemort was face to face with him. "You like torturing my friends, don't you, dear boy?", Voldemort hissed. "You are Ron Weasley, aren't you? Don't you see? You're beloved friends are losing. A brat like you can't overthrow them!".

"I-I-I know...", Ron replied with a low voice.

"All captured, My Lord!", shouted a Death Eater from behind them.

Voldemort saw that the news were true. Ron's friends, including Hermione, were badly beaten. They had cuts, bruises, some resisting survivors were inmediatly reduced and bonded.

"I see. Take them to the castle! This we must celebrate!". He looked with disgust at Ron, but told him, "You, go with the others! Move!".

With a huge defeated sigh, Ron walked back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**All is lost**

**-1-**

Even when it seemed like a party to them, for the students and teachers of Hogwarts it was all caos. The remaining hidden students were also captured and taken to the big hall, where they had to sit along with their friends in the huge large tables, while Voldemort ocuppied what it was the Headmaster's chair, and the Carrows, Bellatrix, Greyback, some Death Eaters, sat on some of the dead teacher's empty seats (Bellatrix sat on Snape's seat), right next to McGonagall, Trelawney, Flitwick, Hagrid and Slughorn. Bellatrix, had huge cuts and she was not the same anymore. Her brain suffered several damage after Ron's cruciatus curse over her --Voldemort considered sending her to Saint Mungo's Hospital right away but first he wanted to announce the events of the afternoon.

The hall was decorated with Salazar Slytherin's theme, some candles were floating in the air still; also the ghosts from the respective houses, which used to float freely through the hall, stood still, also awaiting for the announcement. Corpses from the deathly battle were placed in a corner of the hall, so Voldemort would scare others to obey him. The bodies of Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Severus Snape, Colin Creevey, Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, among other 50 corpses including some Death Eaters, were peacefully resting, and slowly rotting, leaving a huge disgusting smell, that would make the poor Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw students to vomit all over the place. However, the Slytherin students were looking at Harry's and Neville's body with smiles; but what they couldn't bear was that Snape's body was also there. For the first time in the Slytherin's house some students cried.

Voldemort stood up, facing the students, and spoke to them, with a cold voice unheartedly that froze spines:

"I speak for everyone in here to tell you that I, Lord Voldemort, won the battle at Hogwarts. Harry Potter fought considerably well, but he's dead now while he was trying to escape my claws. You can see those who opposed to me, are now dead also. As I told you brats before, everyone who will try to battle me, will be slaughtered, reduce to pieces, his corpse used for an Inferius attack, or its head will hang as a trophy in the Headmaster's office". As Voldemort pronounced this sentences, everyone looked at each other and gulped. No one spoke yet. "Now, to my plans. As I told you before, there will be no need of a sorting hat. You're all Slytherin now. And as such, a few changes I will announce: the head of Slytherin's house will be now appointed to Bellatrix Lestrange", when he mentioned her, Bellatrix was picking her nose, "after she recovers from her injuries --and the brat who did this to her will be of course, severely punished by Argus Filch". Ron double-gulped, but Filch smiled. "In the meantime, I'll keep Slughorn in place, who will keep teaching Potions. As for I'm the truly heir of Salazar Slytherin, I'll should take place myself as the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, replacing Severus Snape, which was a huge loss to this fine school and to us, the Death Eaters. But I'm not going to. I will take care myself of returning the job of Headmaster of Hogwarts to that adorable toad-faced woman. The Carrows, Alecto and Amycus will be back as permanent teachers, Dark Arts and Muggle History, respectively. And the new Minister of Magic will be Mr. Percy Weasley, who accepted of course, with my touch, an Imperius curse". Ginny, Fred, Mrs Weasley, Ron and Bill gasped. "As for me, I'll take care of the world. Those who I want will be killed, those who I want will be turned into werewolfes, their lives will be ruined, and wars, tornadoes, volcano eruptions will be head of many newspapers". Voldemort raised his hands. "I'm sure you brats are hungry, so I ordered the houseelves to cook something special for you, dead rats in sauce. Now eat!".

And so, Voldemort clapped and thousands of plates with headless rats, a strange sauce, potatoes and glasses of red wine appeared in front of the students, and teachers. The students were so hungry that they didn't care if it had some disgusting flavour or not.

Moments later, some drunk Death Eaters started to sing along with Peeves, the poltergeist, a song that ripped some hearts:

Potty is dead What an amazing head with a scar, and no brains.

_Wee Potter is dead  
What an amazing head  
with a scar,  
and no brains._

_All this time,  
the profecy was true  
Voldemort won  
wee Potter's gone._

_He's an idiot,  
he's a hero,  
who cares,  
I don't care  
anymore,  
wee Potter's no more!_

After the song, the drunk Death Eaters laughed, Bellatrix played with a rat with her fork, and Voldemort contempled the students with an evil smile. Some minutes passed, after the dinner, and Filch grabbed Ron's sleeve and dragged him under protest out of the hall. Ginny and Hermione's face turned blank. Mrs. Weasley begged Filch to release him, but it was hopeless. Filch told her something about 'hanging him from the toes'.

The days ran slowly for our true heroes, Hermione, Ginny and George, who walked past a corridor of the castle with their luggage in hands. Ron would be released in an hour, enough time to make him take his stuff and leave. Before they sat in a corner to rest, (Hermione's ankle was badly injured), they watched in horror the new list of teachers:

"**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**AS OF SEPTEMBER 1, 1999 - UNDER NEW ADMINISTRATION**

HEADMASTER Dolores Umbridge

HEAD OF SLYTHERIN Bellatrix Lestrange

DARK ARTS TEACHER Alecto Carrow

MUGGLE HISTORY Amycus Carrow

POTIONS Horace Slughorn

TRANSFORMATION Minerva McGonagall

FORETELL Sibyll Trelawney

MAGICAL CREATURES Fenrir Greyback

HISTORY OF MAGIC Flitwick

PERMANENT PREFECTS Stan Shunpike / Draco Malfoy "

Below, a week old Profet's headline said:

"DAILY PROPHET Date: June 29th, 1999

**WEASLEY WILL REPLACE THICKNESSE**

Percy Weasley, long term Pius Thicknesse's assistant, will replace Thicknesse as Minister of Magic after the later resigned alledging health issues. Thicknesse was translated to Saint Mungo's Hospital, who will share a bed with Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, the new Head of Slytherin's house at Hogwarts. Mrs. Lestrange was pardoned by the new Minister of Magic, saying 'it was all a plot to injure this fine woman.' . Mrs Lestrange will receive a juicy compensation of 1.000.000 Galleons. ".

Below, another headline said:  
"

**UMBRIDGE RETURNS AS HEADMASTER**

Dolores Umbridge, who was last year the head of the Muggle-born Registration Comission, will return to take care of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after Severus Snape, the last Headmaster, died, product of an snake's bite. The head of the snake was found floating in a river, near Hogwart's school. Umbridge didn't want to talk about Snape much, but he refered at him as 'the most loyal teacher I ever had'. Umbridge's job will be subtituted by Mafalda Hopkirk, longterm Umbridge's assistant.".

And another headline, which couldn't make them hold the tears, said:  
"

**HARRY POTTER FOUND DEAD**

In an unexpected turn of events, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was found dead at Hogwarts, along with Neville Longbottom, student at Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley, former employee at Minister of Magic, and Fred Weasley, owner of Weasley's Sorcery store at Diagon Alley. This issue is now being investigated by the new Auror-Death Eater group. New Minister of Magic, Percy Weasley, will assist to his father and his brother's funeral tomorrow at 9am".


	3. Chapter 3

**All is lost**

**-2-**

"_I_ know, it's too painful...", a cracked voice said behind their backs.

"Ron!", Hermione squealed. She ran to him and tackled his boyfriend into an embrace, followed by a huge loving kiss on the lips.

"Hey, watch out, Hermione! My _scars_ are still burning me!", Ron whined, and Hermione gave him a scared look, "You don't wanna know what's going on down there. They tortured me pretty badly, allright", he said. He stood up with the help of his girlfriend. "First, Filch hanged me by my feet toes. He let me like that for almost seven hours. I screamed at him, begged him to release me, but he only smiled at me while sitting on a rotten chair and reading the newspaper. They made me sleep on a bed made of straw and eat hard bread. The next day, two Death Eaters woke me up with a kick and yelled _'Latigo'_. Then, two whips were in their hands and they forced me to say _'Sorry'_ and stretched their whips at me. Every single bloody day, they tortured me with the cruciatus curse, they insulted me, told me I was scum. They said something about **raping** me and tell me I was going to be their **bitch** but in that moment, Filch came in. He hang me for like an hour or two, then he released me. He told me to pack my things and go. So, here I am!", he finished his story with his arms wide open and a nervous smile.

The other three looked at each other surprised, until Ginny looked back at Ron.

"Oh, god, Ron! You're bleeding!", Ginny shouted at him, pointing at his clothes, which were turning red.

"Oh, _this_? This is nothing I can't handle... I--I--". Ron fainted.

The three rushed over to help Ron to survive.

"Ginny! How much time do we have left?!", Hermione asked Ron's sister.

Ginny checked her watch. "We have half an hour left, then the train will be gone!".

"You two go with Madame Pomfrey and ask her to prepare a cure. I'll stay here with Ron. Now go!", Hermione commanded.

"Ok, got it!", Ginny said. "George! Come on!".

George said nothing. He just obeyed Ginny. It would be more painful if another brother would die. They reached the Infirmary Room, and they saw Madame Pomfrey packing her tools and potions and bags. She was spraying insults all over the place while she shrank her comfortable beds to make them fit into one bag.

"What do I care now? Dumbledore's _dead_, those poor kids are _dead_, I might be crazy, but not stupid to let some Death Eaters play with more kids again! Last year I had to fill the entire room! What do they think I am? A bloody walking hospital?! Those damn bastards! I should have retired when I got the chance! Now San Mungo will take care, that I'm sure! I'm sorry for Hogwarts though, and- _**Aaaahh**_!".

She saw two Weasley brothers standing at her door. "What do you kids want? I said I'm sorry about your family, darlings. I can't help you anymore".

"Yes you can! My brother Ron's been badly injured and we have less than half an hour to go in the train! Can you give us some quick cure?".

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "I'll check my bags again...". She stuffed her arm through one of her bags. "Here!", she said while handling Ginny a bottle with a yellow label. "Spread that cream through the affected zone, then use your wand and say _'Corpus Reparo'_, and he'll recover in ten minutes". She stood facing the window, then lowered down her head. "Sorry I'm not more helpful. I resigned. I can do that while the new administration is not in charge of the school yet. I'm sure they'll find a good replacement. Hope she'll be more tolerant than me".

Ginny and George nodded together, thanked Madame Pomfrey, then left the room. Madame Pomfrey sighed heavily.

**-**

The Headmaster's room was more dark than ever before. Only a few light candles, vaguely resisting to illuminate the environment, were on, turning Voldemort's face more creepy than poor old Severus Snape's after Nagini's bite on him. All precious belogings of Dumbledore were all gone and all the stands were empty. Voldemort thought he would take care personally of them, maybe sending them to the Malfoy Manor would be the best choice for now. He would think of what to do with them later. He was now sitting at the Headmaster's chair, facing the desk, writing a letter in several languages, possibly threatening the world that it was coming all to an end. His face was contorted into an evil smile while his large white fingers held the Elder's Wand controlling nine ink feathers at the same time. Some of them would fill ink, then would resume writing. A knock at the door made him lost his control over the feathers.

"Who the hell dares to interrumpt my work?!", he screamed. He examined the door with his eyes, crunching his face to the limit.

The door opened anyway. The face of Minerva McGonagal showed up under the lights and faced Voldemort's. "Ah! Professor McGonagal! What a surprise! You know, we've been enemies for so long, but you're a fine jewel to this school. It would be a pity if you leave this place". He made circles with his wand, and resumed his writing.

Professor McGonagal wrinkled her nose, looking at him with despise, but then resumed her serious face. "How did you know I was going to resign? I've never discussed this with you".

Voldemort snarled at her, but didn't lose his temper. "You do realize you're defying my rules? Do you realize you're mine now and I'm in charge here?!".

"Then, do it! What are you waiting for?", McGonagal challenged. "I'm just an old bloody poor witch, just kill me! What means another person on your murder list?!".

Voldemort looked at her, defiant. "Are you sure you want this? What will others say! Imagine, your friends, your lovely kids who you taught them to stand still and strong, you taught them to turn mouses into cups!".

McGonagal smiled. "Professor Flitwick, Professor Slughorn, Professor Hagrid, Professor Sprout and Professor Trelawney, they all agree with this, and they will resign as well. I guess you'll have to find another teachers. But I wonder if those kids will resist at least _**one**_ day with more Death Eaters and millions of words permanently written in their flesh!!".

"I can bet they will!!", Voldemort smiled. "Go, tell your friends they can leave".

"_Wait!_ Professor McGonagal!", Slughorn catch up exhausted with the other two.

"What is it, Professor Slughorn?", McGonagal asked.

Slughorn catched some breath first. "I... _can't_... leave...".

"What do you mean you can't leave? Are you saying you'll betraying us?!", McGonagal looked at him in horror.

"No, you see, I can't leave. We've been damned. Those who have the Dark Mark in our arms, will not leave anymore from this school. There's some jinx at the entrance and it seems only Voldemort and his Death Eaters can pass. I've tried. I used all my strenght. My bags passed, but I couldn't", Slughorn explained. "I have no other choice but to stay. Sorry, Professor".

McGonagal looked surprised, then returned her face to Voldemort. "You can't do this, this is insane!! Forcing teachers to stay because you want to!".

Voldemort smiled more creepy than ever. "You don't get it. Do you? **_My_** world, **_my_** rules. Of course, there's a new one. Those students who pass with the most oustanding grades _will_ be automatically turned into Death Eaters. We'll place the Dark Marks on their arms, and they'll be forced to do our as _we_ say, for all eternity. Those who hadn't finished their year at Hogwarts, _will_ be forced to continue. They have no choice". The terror printed on McGonagal's face. "Right now, you're beloved friends are being turned into our permanent slaves. Flitwick, Hagrid, Trelawney, Sprout, they're are all mine now. They will do as I say or their arms will burn to death!".

Just before McGonagal could retort, someone came striding up to them. "What are you doing talking with these undesirables, My Lord?!", a voice was heard from behind.

"Ah, Bellatrix Lestrange! My good assistant and right arm! It's nice to see you've recovered from your injuries! How are you doing now?", Voldemort said in the most calm voice as possible, raising his eyebrows up and down.

Bellatrix had a slight of pink in her cheeks. She didn't know what to say. "My Lord! You're embarrasing me!".

"Of course. Now what is the purpose of your sudden outburst?", Voldemort said more calm than ever.

Bellatrix recovered her memory. "It's unfair! You know, My Lord! I'm just the Head of the Slytherin House. I'll be just placed to look up for some noisy kidd-os, prickling their noses with their wands, and nothing else. It bothers me so much!".

Voldemort looked at McGonagal and smiled, then looked at Bellatrix with the same smile. "How would you like to _replace_ Professor McGonagal's job, you'll be the... um...", he looked at the list of new professors to be sure. "'_Transformation'_ teacher. How's that sound to you?".

Bellatrix squealed. "Oh, it's perfect, My Lord!! I would love to turn those kids into whatever _**I **_want to!! Thank you! Thank you very much!". She walked around the Headmaster's desk and gave him a kiss on the lips. Voldemort was surprised at this, but let her continue. He stuck his snake tongue out and shared it with her's. Bellatrix looked at the disgusted faces of Slughorn and McGonagal's, but resumed her kiss anyway. They turned each other apart.

"See? You think I didn't understand what the meaning of pure love is?", he said with a serious look. "Now, go, _Professor_ Lestrange. Prepare for your new job, I'll see you later", he winked at her. Bellatrix squealed and smiled evily at him, then left. "And now, with you two, leave and I don't want to see your faces again. Specially you, _Mrs._ McGonagal. You're fired. Now, go!", Voldemort commanded.

Minerva nodded serious, and Professor Slughorn trembled. They looked at Voldemort writing a few seconds, then both left.

Voldemort made circles with his wand, then shot a cast spell to the board next to where Fawkes, the school phoenix stood once. The phoenix dissapeared with no reason given, something didn't preocupied Voldemort. The spell changed the new administration chart.

_HEAD OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE_ Bellatrix Lestrange

_TRANSFORMATION PROFESSOR_ Bellatrix Lestrange

And below, the board said:  
_PERMANENT WARDEN_ Rubeus Hagrid


	4. Chapter 4

**All is lost**

**-3-**

Hagrid, McGonagal and Professor Slughorn were reunited at Hagrid's giant hut, discussing last hour's events with Voldemort.

"Are yeh _c-crazy_, Professor McGonagal?! Yeh living us like theese?! _YEOW!!_", Hagrid shouted, while he was placing his left arm in a bucket full of water. His Dark Mark was burning his giant arm like hell, and the Death Eaters told him it would last for him like a week, while the others would have to wait like a month.

"I had no choice. I'm alive at least, it's something I should be thankful for. He could've kill me at the Headmaster's office without a problem", McGonagal retorted. "Or perhaps I shall wear that mark for the rest of my life, which summing to my health problems, it's not recommendable for an old lady like me", she said, looking at Hagrid's bucket.

Hagrid looked down at his feet, like if he was tore down in million pieces. Professor Slughorn, who had been quiet for a while, spoke up. "So, what now?", he asked.

McGonagal denied with her head. "I don't know, I guess I'll return to my home at Godric's Hollow. Voldemort gave me just one more hour to pack my things. The train was delayed, but when I'm ready, I'll leave with the rest of the students".

"B-but what about the students? Aren't yeh gonna say goodbye to 'em?", Hagrid asked.

"For the millionth time, Hagrid, no. I can't do anything anymore for them. If I'm right, they'll have to adjust to Voldemort's rule. Not only them, but anyone out there, will have to wait, until someone else, with the same courage... and heart for his friends... and a spirit of curiousness... will fight the evil claws of Voldemort", McGonagal pulled out a tissue, tears spread freely from her hooked nose. She was thinking of Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom.

A shot of pain touched Hagrid's heart. And it was not his arm. He saw Harry die in front of his own eyes. Big tears ran freely through his colored white-black giant beard. "If only he was alive, we would face Yeh-Know-Who and crush'd him".

"It's not going to be easy now. I read the news, and the Auror-Death Eater group spreaded through all the countries in the world, controlling schools, hospitals, governments, everything is growing the side of You-Know Who", Slughorn told Hagrid. "A single group of them alive would mean total caos".

McGonagal nodded. "I heard also, that Mr. Malfoy was sent to Askaban, and killed by the Dementor's kiss. Her wife, Narcissa, was erraticated from the Malfoy manor. Bellatrix Lestrange used the Galleons the Minister paid to her to buy it for You-Know-Who. Narcissa was devastated to hear about her husband, and that she was betrayed by her own sister. And the worst for her is, her son Draco is trapped inside Hogwarts 'cause he has also the Dark Mark on him. He's not allowed to go outside the terrains of the school or visit her mother. She has nowhere to go, except living in the streets".

"Oh, well, that's what they deserve for trusting someone like **HIM**", Professor Slughorn replied.

"Sorry, am I interrumpting something?", a Death Eater asked, pulling out a wand from his pocket.

Professor McGonagal shook her head. "No, I'm just saying goodbyes to my friends".

"We remind you, _Miss_, you have less than an hour to board the train", the Death Eater warned. "If you don't board it, that'll mean you want to stay, but you're fired... so, we'll have to terminate you here on the spot".

Hagrid took out his pink umbrella with his left hand. "_YEH DAMNED BASTARD-**AAAARGH!!**_", he bellowed, but the Dark Mark burned him again. He shouted in pain, then he threw a new ice cube on his bucket and put his left arm in it.

"Watch it, new Warden!! If you tell insults to your pairs, you'll suffer the consequences!", the Death Eater warned Hagrid, elevating his wand.

Hagrid was sweating from pain. "New... new warden?! I-I... I thought I was.... fired".

"You can't leave, Hagrid, remember?", Professor Slughorn showed him his Dark Mark. "You'll have to stay as everyone else. I was going down the stairs with Professor-".

"_Mrs._ McGonagal, if you don't mind", McGonagal corrected Slughorn, raising a hand.

"-with Mrs. McGonagal, and I saw a glimpse of the board's new administration", Slughorn finished.

Hagrid nodded slowly. "I see. And I hoped I was going to live with Grawpy in the cave! Away from all theese people!".

"Watch it, I'm warning you!", the Death Eater heard Hagrid's comment and raised his wand again.

"Don't! Ok, I'll guess I'll have to leave. Take care you two", McGonagal waved. "Please, use your Dark Mark to tell others I'm leaving, Slughorn".

Professor Slughorn shook his head now. "I can't, Minerva! They have recent fresh marks, I can't make them suffer! The first time someone put me this mark and You-Know-Who connected with me, I thought my arm would explode!".

"I'll sent an owl then. Thanks anyway", McGonagal said, a little bit of deception in her voice.

"Wait! Prof--eh, yeh mean, _Mrs._ McGonagal!", Hagrid looked after her.

"What is it, Hagrid?", McGonagal asked Hagrid.

Hagrid was starting to cry again. "I-I yeh... I yeh...", he couldn't finish. He pulled her into a big bear hug, nearly crushing McGonagal's bones. "I'm going to miss yeh!! What will the school be without yeh!".

He released McGonagal, who was losing her breath.

"It's ok, Hagrid, take care". And with those words, she left Hagrid and Slughorn, in the most horrendous misery ever.

Nearly an hour later, some students shot their heads up to look at McGonagal dressed like a muggle, with two big bags floating beside her; her face showing concern, horror and repulsion; then, she was boarding the train. The gossip about McGonagal resigning was spreaded through the entire train, but she was not interested on answering any questions. The train started moving.

"He's waking up!", a voice shouted.

Ron woke up slowly, his ears identifying that voice. It was Ginny's. He slowly opened his eyes. She was looking at him, concerned, her eyes red and puffy, while he was resting on one side of the compartment on the train.

"My God, Ron!". Inmediatly, Hermione pulled him into a hug, crying. "I.. I though you were going to die!".

"I can't die... Hermione... I'm.. hard as a rock...", he coughed. His voice was still slow.

Hermione squealed, then kissed him a million times on the face. But suddenly, George pulled the door aside, desperated.

"Ron! You woke up!", George shouted. He looked at Hermione and Ginny. "Oi! Haven't you heard?! McGonagal was fired from Hogwarts!!".

"WHAT?!", Ron sat in a flash, astonished, forgeting all his pain. He touched his ripped flesh, then lied down on his seat again.

"Yeah, she's dressed as a muggle, and it's in compartment number 204, right next to us", George said.

"Let's go visit her then!", Ginny suggested.

"How? There must be thousands of curious kids looking at her! We would spend like hours to remove them!", Hermione complained.

George smiled. "Don't worry, I always keep Zonko jokes in my pocket".


	5. Chapter 5

**- All is Lost -**

**CHAPTER 5**

_19 years later..._

The world as we knew it was gone, or maybe only part of it. Those who could survive, remained hidden or looking for some way to escape from death, which was at every corner. Words like justice, freedom, love, happiness, were forbidden in Voldemortia, Lestrangia, Yaxburg and Muggleland (which were formerly England, America, Asia and Europe). The african territory was replaced by an unnamed desert full of wolf men and slave market, and sometimes combined.

Bellatrix divorced and married Voldemort, and had two sons, one named Scorpius and the other one a girl, named Parka. Those hideous monters caused desperation, destruction, and a desire to really die.

Percy Weasley became permanent puppet-Minister of Magic. He was introduced to Marietta Edgecombe, daughter of the Minister of Flu Regulations. They were married without love, only because of money and power. They had no sons.

Cho Chang went on to marry Blaise Zabini. She died with the killing curse when the dark wizard discovered years later she was a blood traitor and she was giving him a love potion to fall for her. She gave him a son, though, and was raised in a poor muggle home till his eleventh birthday when he was invited to Hogwarts to improve his dark arts.

Ron and Hermione carried on living in the basement of the abandoned home of Auntie Muriel. They were never married, but they had two sons, Rose and Hugo. They were raised at home to prevent sending them to Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley lived 4 years more. She wanted to hang on but the grief and loss for her husband resisted more. She suffered a heart attack and died. She was interred near the abandoned Burrow.

George had to close his Weasleys Wizard Wee's shop due to the lack of clients wanting some fun, and the loss of his brother Fred led him to depression and the waste of his last penny on butter beers. He married a witch who worked in a wizard strip club. She constantly whiped the floor with him when she wanted.

Luna Lovegood married Zacharias Smith, and together they continued the Quibbler magazine with a few twists from Zacharias. The Quibbler was never considered funny or charming anymore, but supportive for Voldemort. When Luna found out about this, she ran away, leaving all behind. She was never seen again. Rumors said she found a new love and gave birth to a mudblood girl called Mistletoe.

Ginny, on the other hand, never married and never had children. The loss for Harry drove her insane and unstable to live with other people. She remained on the run, living in abandoned houses and eating whatever she found.

Draco Malfoy and Stan Shunpike suffered a severe case of insanity, starting with depression and loneliness. They started dating at the same terrains of Hogwarts, doing nasty things to each other like drugs, alcohol, cutting and sexual intercourse (sometimes carelessly in front of other students). Eventually they asked for the squib Mr. Filch to join a threesome, until the later's death.

Dolores Umbrigde continued to rule as Headmaster of Hogwarts for 16 more years. She punished every student she wanted, she fired Peeves, she made Trelawney live and teach in the dungeons, she went everyday at the same hour to insult Hagrid at his hut, she constantly went to partying herself with the Carrows at the Shriecking Shack. She replaced all the kitchen elves with low scored students, so they could work for her and sold the elves to dark wizards, earning a good ammount of money. 16 years went on, until Bellatrix decided she was no longer needed in service. She had an argue with her, and killed her, replacing her post with whatever she wanted to be every year (a cactus, a headless statue, even an Inferi was more likeable).

The tombs of Dumbledore, Neville, Harry and Fred were constantly used for dark arts practice, then laugh at, then shitted, and in some of the cases, profaned (mostly Harry's), at the point of all bones dissapearing.

_It seemed doom for our true heroes, until..._

"What? Another prophecy!", Bellatrix cringed when she was about to order a Dobby-like elf to vomit the Headmaster's chair and sit on it.

Sibill Trelawney nodded with a smirk and composed her googled sized eyes. "Yes! If you want, you can give advise to your husband. The time has come to reveal what will happen to your Dark Lord in the next few years".


End file.
